


the second blight

by Dorminchu



Category: Metroid Prime Trilogy, Metroid Series
Genre: Aliens, Angst, Body Horror, Disturbing Themes, Gen, Rebirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10060826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorminchu/pseuds/Dorminchu
Summary: The death of Metroid Prime brings about the birth of something else.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Been replaying Metroid Prime recently. It's a lot more fun than I remembered, and this is coming from someone who originally grew up with Echoes. .u.

All around, the walls of the Impact Crater are collapsing. Prime still clings to life. Desperate, it reaches out, taking hold of the cause of its destruction with every intention to consume.

The prey struggles, made heavier by resistance; Prime is already weak. But with enough persistence, something tears away.

Prime falls upon its meager prize, feeding desperately upon the last remnants of sustenance within the armor.

It's too late. The very form it retains now collapses upon itself, pathetic, shuddering apart into a gelatinous mixture of vital fluids and regurgitated Phazon.

But in the last moments before the inevitable, there is hope: the shell remains intact, and Prime takes hold.


End file.
